happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
DRUGS
DRUGS is a featured level by Kreftus. It currently has over 24 million plays, with a rating of 4.11 from over 19,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay You start in a run-down town, with a sign covering you that says "When the color of the screen changes, DO NOT MOVE, otherwise you will die." When you go forward, you will knock down a telephone poll, and you will soon come across a Wheelchair Guy NPC wearing some custom clothing. Here, multiple speech bubbles will show between you and Wheelchair Guy. They are as follows: #Wheelchair Guy: Hey! Wait. #Wanna buy some DRUGS? #Irresponsible Son: No thanks, sir. Drugs are b- #Irresponsible Dad: Shut the f**k up, son! #Irresponsible Son: But, dad...? #Irresponsible Dad: I DON'T CARE! Give me that! #Wheelchair Guy: O.K. Here, take this. Wheelchair Guy will then show you a paddo. When you go forward to pick up the paddo, the screen will soon flash multiple colors, and you start falling down. The screen then turns white, and you will appear in the first 'drug land'. The screen fades in from white. In front of you is a large hot dog with a happy face on it. When you get near it, it will start jumping up and down. The large hot dog here does not harm you, so once you go past it, you will go over some large red mushrooms with white spots on it. Then, you fall on the ground, where you will see more mushrooms, small huts, snails, as well as some small people with cone hats. You kill the first snail that you ride over, you crush a small hut, and the little person next to it. Next, you crush a mushroom. A doughnut, burger, and an ice cream cone, all with eyes on them, will launch themselves at you. But they will not hit you. You then go forward, and you will see a clown. Here, the screen flashes black, and the clown's head will appear with his neck cut. Now, the screen turns white, and you start falling down again. Once you finish falling down, the screen will fade in from white, and you will appear in a land of large trees and grass. If you go back, there will be a little girl with black hair kneeling down. When you approach her, text will appear above her saying "You are going to die". More text will appear directly over her, but the "You are going to die" text stays there, so the text is illegible. When you go forward, the little girl will appear for a second, you will pass more large trees, and you come upon a log cabin. When you break in the log cabin, the inside will appear, showing Explorer Guy stabbed in the head, and text "Don't worry about him" written in blood. When you crash through the other side of the log cabin, the inside will disappear, showing the outside again. You go forward, lightning will strike the ground near you, and the little girl will flash left and right next to you. The screen turns black, then white, and you enter the next drug world. You start the third and final drug world with a large dog in front of you, and a large rock cliff to your left. You ride up the dog's tongue, and when you get to his head, the dog's eye will fall off, and his tail will also stop wagging. When you ride over his tail, there will be a snail that when you ride over it, the little girl from the previous drug world will appear for a split second. You then must get past some flying bees, and then a very large flower with a smiley face on it. Irresponsible Dad will then say "What the f88k is happening!?". You then pass over a small wooden bridge over a small river, the little girl will appear again for a split second twice, then the screen will turn white, and you will start falling down again. When the screen fades in from white, you will appear again where you tried the drugs. Wheelchair Guy will say "So, wanna buy some?" Irresponsible Dad will say "Hell no!", and you will win the level. The Kreftus mouse will also appear in a purple shirt, and text "Hope you liked it! -Kreftus" will also appear. Gallery slums.png|The house. getting the drugs.png|Getting the drugs from Wheelchair Guy. hotdog man.png|The hot dog man. mushroom village.png|The mushroom village. the food has eyes.png|The food with eyes. evil clown.png|The evil clown. clown close up.png|The clown with the split neck. log cabin.png|Inside the log cabin. huge dog..png|The huge dog. a happy scene.png|The smiling flower. the bridge with the ducks.png|Going across the bridge. the ending of drugs.png|The ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2014 Category:Kreftus Category:Irresponsible Son Category:DRUGS Category:Happy Wheels Category:Level Editor Category:Art Tool Category:Detail Category:Detailed Category:Famous Category:Classic Category:Level